


Cupid's Christmas Cafe

by queenofworry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofworry/pseuds/queenofworry
Summary: With Christmas around the corner, you begin to realize that unlike all those happy people on the Hallmark movies, you have no Christmas sweetheart. Maybe a very special club and angel can fix that...





	1. Chapter 1

Here you were again. Sitting on the couch, on a Friday night, all alone. Sam and Dean had left a few hours ago to go play a few rounds of pool at one of the local bars; they had invited you to tag along if you wanted, but you didn’t wanna hang around another rat hole for fun. You just wanted some company. Feeling like a total loser, you snuggled back down onto the couch with your blanket and phone. The TV in front of you was playing some kind of Christmas chick flick you normally watched around this time.

It was called “Spirit of Christmas” about a journalist who stays in a supposedly haunted house for about a week, falls in love with the ghost and helps him solve his own murder. A different concept, sure, but being a hunter, you could appreciate a ghostly twist on a chick flick. This is how you spent every Friday night; on the dot, at 6:00 pm; after they left, you’d change into your pajamas, comb your (H/L) (H/C) hair, and binge watch Netflix with a cup of coffee, tea, or hot chocolate on the table. It wasn’t too bad sometimes. If it had been a really trying day or week, this was all you wanted; but if not, than on a night like this, it was pretty easy to get restless, often resulting in you either walking around and talking to yourself or going to bed early.

Like, 7:00 early. Sad, right?

A lot of girls out there right now were shopping, at the movies, or getting to go on a date with their boyfriends. You didn’t want to go the movies because nothing good was on, the mall was a definite no because you didn’t have any money to buy anything, and a boyfriend? Well…you didn’t have one.

Never had one, in fact.

Before today, it didn’t really matter to you whether or not you had one. Guess hunting had been taking over your life more than you thought.But that also got you thinking…how nice it would be to have somebody to fall in love with. Being young and all, only such things as celebrity crushes existed for you. Was it only because of hunting? Or were you the actual problem? That too, got you paranoid because since Dean was constantly chasing pretty girls, and he never once flirted with you made you wonder if that’s because you weren’t pretty. Ouch. Regardless, you didn’t like him in that way, either, who said you had to anyway? Nobody, that’s who. But the question was, just what kind of guy would even like you? You weren’t a bad person to be around or anything, but in the past few years you’d been a hunter, the guys you met all knew how kill vampires and whatnot.

Wouldn’t it be nice to meet a guy who was innocent and oblivious to all the supernatural danger out there? Of course there would be problems. Even if you did find a way to live a normal life and try to ignore your past as a hunter, there was always the risk of something coming back to find you, and take away anything you cared about. It was a familiar story the Winchesters had told you about; when their mom tried the same thing and ended up being the entire reason why poor Sam and Dean were living like this to begin with.

That’s not the way you wanted it. Not at all. But still, you were tired of sitting here all alone, especially with Christmas in a few weeks. This was not the season to spend alone, was it? Absolutely not. You just wanted a nice guy to hold you, to tell you how special he thinks you are and how his heart is completed by yours.

And then, an intruding sound of a loud whoosh from behind the couch. A sound like that you never quite got used to, but still knew exactly WHAT is was at least. The question is, which one was it, and what did they want? Your attention reacted instantly by looking behind you as a familiar, and slightly annoying face was standing there; someone who never really stopped by at all.

“Bonjour, Darling.”

Ugh, not him.

“What do you want, Balthazar?”

He materialized a bottle of champagne with a couple of glasses.

“Attitude much? I just thought I’d stop by and keep you company.”

Although you didn’t hate him, Balthazar got on your nerves a lot. You two were like the way rivals behave on the new Pokemon games; you know, trying their best to put you down, but help when they can? Yeah, like that. So frankly, Lucifer sounded like better company than him right now, but bottom line, you didn’t want to be annoyed by him at the moment.

“Why do you all of a sudden care about whether I’m lonely or not?” You asked, taking off your reading glasses in the process.

He strolled from around the couch’s arm and took a seat next to you, pouring whatever kind of fancy-schmancy drink he’d brought with him.

“Because,” he said, sipping the champagne, “All of that whining about how lonely you are is giving me a headache.”

He was already starting to annoy you again.

“You’re not my guardian angel or anything, so what are you doing, listening to my thoughts?”

“Please, Darling; a deaf person could hear you. All of your self pity is quite audible enough.”

Your (E/C) eyes rolled as you scoffed.

“Then just tune me out of your angel radio.”

“I was about to, but had a pretty good idea.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

“Well, since you’re so tired of being lonely, and want to not spend another Friday night on the couch watching Christmas movies all alone, why don’t you try a singles’ night?”

“Oh, no way. If I have to spend another hour inside of a stupid bar, then I’ll explode.”

“No no, Dear, you don’t understand. Since you’re a hunter, and want a boyfriend, you should be dating someone who is familiar with monster and lore.”

He took another sip, and that statement of his made you nervous.

“Y-you mean date another hunter, right?”

“Or an angel.”

“Balthazar–”

“No, not me. I’m just giving some examples.”

Sweet relief.

“Oh, okay. So, what’re you getting at then?”

“Have you ever wondered how gods and other celestial beings found their significant other?”

Good question, actually. Why had you never thought of that?

“No, not really, why?”

“Well, there’s this place; a cozy singles’ cafe that is notorious for helping the lonely ones find their sweetheart. Only some humans have ever been there; only if they have the same knowledge of lore and whatnot.”

Your interest was piqued.

“It’s called Cupid’s Cafe.”

“Hey, that doesn’t mean I’m gonna get shot with an arrow the minute I walk in and fall in love with the first guy I see, right?”

“Oh, please, no.” he chuckled. “Cupid is the ultimate matchmaker. If your soulmate and you end up falling in love and sitting at the same table, he’ll come up and use his bow to confirm it.”

“You mean that little tattoo I’ve seen on their hands?”

“Yes, exactly. But keep in mind that you’ll only fall in love if it’s meant to be. He may just tap you two on the shoulder and that’ll be it as a friendly greeting. So, what do you say? Wanna visit?”

This new place interested you, and certainly beat being alone right now.

“Okay, sure. But I don’t have any money.”

“Don’t worry, the gentleman always pays. And if you don’t happen to find your soulmate, they won’t charge you for anything you order.”

Now you’re talking. Getting up from the couch and said yes.

“Alright then, but first things first, Darling. You need something nice to wear. You look like you’re just getting over a break up.”


	2. Dolled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar knows how to turn you into Cinderella.

“Ew, you’re not really wearing that are you, Darling?”  
Going through your closet while looking for something decent to wear was not fun; especially if you didn’t have much. The abundance of jeans and t-shirts in your wardrobe was astonishing.

You were holding a hanger on which the only nice dress you ever owned was hanging. It was about five years old, and definitely out of fashion; you weren’t crazy about it either, but never thought of it as that bad. Still unaware how bad it was, you did a double take on it; trying to see just what was so repulsive about it.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“‘What’s wrong with it?’” he mocked.

“What’s wrong is that you’re going to a cafe to find your possible soulmate, and this… thing, looks like it was specially made for a funeral.”

You blushed.

“What?” He asked.

“That’s because, this is the dress I wore to a funeral for a case.”

Balthazar face palmed. You really weren’t familiar with the dating scene at all, were you? You were already a very beautiful girl, but was in dire need of a make over. You were into the more plain look, therefore wearing makeup was something you’d never really done either unless it was for a case. That had to change, and it had to change now! A funeral dress, no makeup and a messy ponytail certainly wouldn’t look good in a cafe.

“No, no, no.” He said, taking you by the shoulders.

With no haste whatsoever, he quickly raced you over to the little vanity table and sat you down on the bench in front of the mirror. By the look in his eyes, he was already trying to think of just what the right look would be for you. Gently, his fingers combed through your locks, as he tried to part your hair in a more stylish way. Was all of this really necessary? Maybe it’d be easier if you just curled or straightened it, that way it was obvious your hair was given attention and not go possibly overboard with trying to impress.

“Balthazar, you really don’t have to all this.”

“Shh! Don’t speak or you’ll ruin my concentration; and yes, this is all necessary. You want to look nice don’t you?”

“Yeah, but–”

“Enough. You are going to let me spruce up your look and that’s final, understand?”

“Alright, alright, go on.” You said, eventually giving in to letting him make you look like you actually had a date planned. Again, why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Yes, he already joked about doing this for the sake of shutting you up, but there had to be more to it than that; he was an angel after all. And you had dealt with enough angels to know that there was always another reason behind what they were doing.

“I’ve got it!” He shouted. “Hold still and don’t move.”

A comb appeared in his hands, the stereo switched on and he went to work. For a few minutes he’d comb then layer your hair, occasionally speaking in a muffled voice as he placed the comb in between his teeth, trying so hard to be professional at his task. As this was happening, a rattling sound came from the other side of your room.As much as you wanted to turn around and see what it was, you knew dealing with Balthazar’s annoyed voice was something you’d trade in a fight with a werewolf instead.

“Uh, Balthazar, what’s that noise?” Your nervous voice questioned.

“Don’t worry about that,” his muffled voice spoke again. “I’m making some adjustments to your dress; trust me when I say you’ll love it and as soon as we’re done here, the make-up will be next.”

And for once, you did trust him. Weird, right? Miracles really do happen.

Thirty minutes later, your hair had been placed into a very nice but not too elegant up-do. The result was amazed you; the most up-dos you ever wore were a simple bun whenever pulling your fake FBI routine.

And like he said, he moved on to the make-up. Because he said you didn’t need very much, it was only about five minutes later when you got to see your reflection in the mirror again; very happy with the look he was going for. He’d applied a slightly dark hot pink shade to your lips, along with enhancing mascara and colored eyeshadow that highlighted your (E/C) eyes.

Almost done. All that was left was your outfit. When you were able to finally get up from the vanity table, your jaw dropped at what you saw on the bed. Your old and hideous funeral dress had shifted into a beautiful but simple looking dress that you would’ve killed for had you seen it on clearance. There were slight and airy ruffles all over it, giving the outfit a classy kinda look. It wasn’t cut too low, not too short, leaving you to look pretty without flashing too much skin.

Before leaving your room to let you change, Balthazar left a pair single strapped black heels and pair of silver hoop earrings. This was going to be great, you were so excited. A lonely girl finally had the chance to enjoy herself for once. Without even having to tell him, Balthazar left the room and waited outside.After only five minutes you were dressed, jewelry, shoes and all. For someone with low self esteem, this look made you feel like a hot-shot Hollywood actress.

Opening your door, Balthazar’s jaw dropped the sight of you, obviously proud by his work.

“You look incredible, (Y/N).”

You blushed again.

“Thank you. And I mean thank you for everything you’ve been helping me with tonight. I can’t remember the last time I felt so pretty.”

He extended his hand out for you to take it. Gladly you did, for it was time to show off at Cupid’s Cafe. Like a gentleman, Balthazar was more than happy to escort you outside; but before leaving he had to tell you how to find the place and what to do when you got there, considering the cafe was a little exclusive.

As you both walked out the front of the bunker, he made you stop and wait by the road a few feet away from you.

“Here,” he said, taking your right hand again.

“What’re you doing?”

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt.”

His fingertip pressed onto your palm, causing a sharp pain to shoot through your whole hand.

“Ouch!” You cried, looking at him like he was an absolute snake.

“I lied.” He said plainly.

Looking down at where he zapped you, a gold array of random numbers, letters, and the name, Zeke were glowing. What the hell? What did he just do?

“What’s up with the code and name?” You asked looking back at him.

“The numbers and letters is your own ID for the cafe, and the name, Zeke is the name of your cab driver. With the place being so exclusive, you have to say the name of this driver, and the ID out loud, letting it know you want to visit, okay?”

“Okay, got it.”

“When you get there, the doorman will ask you for a password; which of course will be…” He leaned in, whispering it into your ear.

“Got it?”

“Yep, I got it.”

“Well in that case, good luck, Darling.” He said before finally disappearing again.

Well, here goes nothing. It was time for your own cab driver to pick you up. Looking down at your hand, you read aloud the glowing name and code.

“A251C7B; Zeke, I’m ready to go.”

Standing there for a few minutes, you thought you’d just been made a fool of, until, a loud, piercing sound echoed in the distance; okay, you must have done it right. And almost instantly, a sleek, black cab materialized in front of you, where a middle age guy hung his head out the driver’s seat window.

“Alright, get in, Miss.”

Happily, you approached the car, but suddenly stopped when you noticed his bright yellow-green eyes. Werewolf!

“Stay back!” You yelled.

He was obviously annoyed.

“Will you calm down, lady? I’m not gonna hurt you, look, see my name tag? I’m Zeke. Hired by Cupid’s Cafe to drive you there.”

“My driver is a werewolf?”

“Yeah they hire werewolves when they can because of our strong sense of smell, combined with the vaccine they gave us that lets us detect when we’re called. So, you coming or not?”

Reluctantly, you got in.

“Nice dress.” He complimented while looking through his rearview mirror.

“Thanks.”

And off he drove through whatever unknown dimension the cafe was.


	3. Up In The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally arrive at the cafe only to run into the LAST guy you'd expect...

You really didn’t know how the cab did it, but in almost a flash, it basically teleported you from the front of the bunker, to a small brick building, with pink and blue lights illuminating the windows’ frosted glass; indicating that the place was open, but still very much exclusive. But how much more exclusive can you get? The cafe was in another freaking dimension. And even here, the place was designed for only a select few. Looking through your seat’s own window, it intimidated you a little; you were really here! Just an hour ago you were all by yourself and watching TV, but thanks to Balthazar, you were out and possibly going to run into your soulmate here.

Fear kept you sitting there for a while, you even started debating on whether you should even go in or maybe just ask Zeke to go back; but before a decision could picked, Zeke turned around in his seat. His electric yellow-green eyes laced in slight confusion and his Brooklyn accent sounding a bit irritated.

“Something wrong, Lady?”

“Uh, no. I-I’m, I’m going in, sorry to keep you waiting like this.”

“No problem. And don’t worry about payment for the ride; Cupid’s Cafe don’t charge for that.”

“You’re kidding.” You said closing the car door.

“I wish.” He answered back. “Anyway, when you’re ready to go back home, just call me again and be right back, okay?”

“Okay, thanks, Zeke.”

He tipped the driver’s cap on his head, and flashed the car away before your eyes. Still had to get used to that. Looking down at your nice heels again, little spots of the damp concrete under your feet flashed in pink and blue, causing you to turn around and read the sign hanging above the establishment. It was a moderate size and proudly showing off its name on the front. Under the sign it read in white neon: “Humans Welcome, Too!” Which made you feel better. Balthazar already informed you that only few people could get in, but it was still reassuring to see those words.

You approached the door nervously; it was big enough to only let one patron in at a time, with a metal slide covering a spot where someone could look through, only exposing their eyes. Taking a breath, you knocked four times and waited for a response; hopefully they wouldn’t be too good for you. Seconds later, the metal slot slid open, where another pair of werewolf eyes met yours.

“Excuse me?” You said.

“How may I help you?” The eyes questioned.

“I’m here for singles’ night.”

“Password.” The voice demanded.

“Kiss From a Rose.” You meekly responded.

The slot closed again, the door was promptly opened for you. The unnamed werewolf stood aside, allowing you to enter. Strolling in, you noticed how he was dressed like a valet, and stood with his head high like a Buckingham Palace guard. The fact that you’d just met two werewolves in one night and neither of them tried to attack you, quite restored your faith in the fact that some people really could control being a monster.

Cupid’s Cafe really was a nice place and easy to see why so many creatures liked it and came here to find their possible significant other. The place gave you the vibe of a poetry bar; with the slow jazz music coming from the little stage, with low, and relaxed lighting, save only the bright pink and blue ones gently going from one color to the other. Hanging glass balls with tea light candles hung from the ceiling and it smelled like a combo of lovely cuisine and after-dinner coffee, with a touch of liquor. Some tables only seated two at a time, others about four, and the booths maybe six.

Anxiety began to set in once again as you noticed how busy the place was tonight. A lot of the customers, who were mostly monsters, looked up from their tables as you entered. Some of them went back to their own business right away while others gave you long and uncomfortable looks, like they didn’t like you here. Although it bothered you, you knew they wouldn’t hurt you simply because of club rules. If they wanted to stay, rules said to stay away from each other and stay only with their dates.

A table in the back looked just right to you. You sat down, double-checking the looks you were getting from all the monsters. Some were still staring, but you weren’t going to cause a scene over it; just as long as they didn’t hurt you, there was no need. A double paged menu sat on the table top, and suddenly made you realize how little you’d eaten today. The selections they had consisted of salads, fillets, sandwiches and some very tempting looking desserts.

Maybe as a way of showing thanks, you should bring one back for Balthazar. After all, whether or not he did this to shut you up, you were out of the bunker, and at a nice place. What did he like anyway? Probably wasn’t picky, but this array to choose from reminded you of his brother; not Castiel, but the mischief maker, it reminded you of–

Suddenly a loud boom came from the entrance, and familiar voice shouted:

“Hey! What be happening, party people!”

Gabriel. That’s who you were thinking of. The archangel with honey-wheat hair proudly strolled in, instead of being dressed nicely, he continued to wear his vessel’s old clothing. As the other customers high fived him while he walked by, you got the idea he was apparently well known here. Just like Balthazar, you didn’t know Gabriel very well and only met a couple of times. As he walked around for a place to sit, you took the menu and covered your face. With him being such a jerk and all, you didn’t wanna give him the satisfaction of seeing you here.

For a minute it might have actually worked, until his voice could be heard right above your ear.

“Hey, Sweet Thing, mind if I sit here? There aren’t any other tables sit at tonight.” His voice was slightly dripping in a flirtatious fashion.

This made you all the more nervous; talk about awkward if he really knew it was you. Without removing the menu, you spoke up. Still sounding shy. Nice going, (Y/N).

“Um, I’m sorry. But I’d just rather not prefer you sit here; I like to sit alone.” Oh, great. Now you were lying through your teeth.

“Really?” He asked, “Is that why you’re here on singles’ night?”

Crap, he wasn’t catching on, was he? You didn’t have a response ready for that and just kept hiding yourself.

“C'mon, just let me sit here, I’ll even pick up the bill.”

Well, now that did sound like a good deal. You took the menu down from your face, shyly smiling at him.

“Thanks, I guess that would be okay.”

His eyes got big.

“(Y/N)? What’re you doing here?”

Fed up with being shy and nervous, you sighed with irritation.

“I’m here for the World Peace Meeting, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Okay, fair enough. Is it still alright if I sit here?”

“Go ahead.”

As he took a seat, you noticed how his eyes were checking you out. Your cheeks started burning with embarrassment.

“So, how’ve you been?” He asked, trying to keep the awkwardness at bay. “I didn’t think you even knew this place existed.”

“I’m alright. But tonight it was just getting so lonely around the bunker, Balthazar could hear me whining about it, so he got me dolled up and told me about this place.”

“Ah, Balthazar, should have known. And by the way, you look pretty hot.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Look at you, blushing; must not be used to getting compliments, right, Doll Face?”

“No not really.”

“Well, get used to it. Because you’re gonna be stuck at this table for a while.”

For hours, you both listened to each other’s recent lives, enjoyed a couple of coffees with dessert and just completely forgot about the world for a while. He made you laugh so much and was just fun to be around in general. You certainly didn’t get to find your possible significant other, but at the moment were enjoying the company of a great guy who you should’ve been friends with a long time ago. Then came the topic of Christmas; which apparently neither of you had much planned.

“So, Gabriel, you have any Christmas traditions?”

“Mnh mnh.” He answered while drinking the last of his coffee. Putting the mug down, his eyes rested on the tablecloth.

“We all just kinda do our own thing. Michael stays home, Balthy goes to London for the cool gifts there and I don’t even know what Lucifer does.”

“And what about you?” You asked.

“Oh, I just visit this place. I usually stop by whenever I can, since I kinda stopped with the whole secret identity thing; therefore I no longer killed pompous jerks.”

“Well I’m glad about that.”

“How about you?” He asked.

“It kinda varies. Sometimes the guys and just exchange gifts, watch TV and then have takeout for dinner.”

“Sounds a lot better than my holidays.” He joked.

As you both returned attention to your desserts, your eyes glanced at your wristwatch. It was 4:38 in the morning! Had you really been gone that long?

“Oh, crap.”

“What’s up?”

“I gotta get back, or else Sam and Dean will interrogate me to no end. But thanks for being such great company tonight.”

As you got up, he grabbed your wrist.

“Ah, you don’t really have to go, do you?”

“I’m sorry, but I do.”

He really looked disappointed.

“Well maybe next Friday we can visit again.”

Did he really want a date?

“You mean it?”

“Yeah. You’re pretty cool to hang out with. I haven’t had a real friend to talk to years.”

Oh, that kind of date.

“Well, sure, why not?” It was worth it.

“Bye!”

“Bye!”

Dashing outside, you recited the code and Zeke picked you up and got you home in no time.


	4. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little talk with Gabriel makes you wonder if there's more than a friendship brewing, meanwhile Sam and Dean become suspicious of where you've been.

Before walking back inside, you took off your heels to keep the sound of their loud clicking echoing through the bunker. If Sam and Dean’s dog-like hearing picked up on it, you’d be dead for sure. Even though you weren’t related to the guys, they tended to act like protective older brothers sometimes, and as much as you appreciated it, you had the right to date who you wanted. Too bad the giant door couldn’t be quiet as it opened ahead and slammed behind you. You cringed, waiting for a reaction to send a tired and angry pair of Winchesters to race from their rooms, hold a big light over your face and bombard you with way too many questions. And sure enough, there came the echoes two bedroom doors come flying open.

They were awake! They were gonna come barging out with their guns and flashlights, ready to kill the so-called intruder. Luckily, everytime all three of you suspected a break in or monster attack, you had a set up in which you’d maneuver your ways through the bunker, and since you already knew what route the boys would take, you’d just have to take yours and sneak into your room. As the sound of bare feet pattering on the floor, (yours and the Winchesters’) your pulse got increasingly speedy.

All those shortcuts you taught yourself had to be used now! You rapidly ran down the front stairs, into the long and bewilderingly long halls. Two rights, one left, straight ahead and around the corner. Lines and lines of extra empty rooms made for great cover whenever one of them got too close. What sucked though, is how fast AND quiet you had to move.

Sometimes, they got too close and like in an espionage movie, you’d have to pin yourself to the walls as you progressed in getting closer to your room and as the streams from their flashlights shone on and off; a sign they were moving and getting closer, you saw the door, your door sitting right there in your eyesight. As you stood there in a third branch of the hall Sam and Dean’s steps got closer and closer on either side, the lights closing in, and in a split-second thought, you dashed into you room, took your earrings off, threw your shoes under the bed, and let your hair down as you hopped in bed and pulled the covers up high enough to cover your new dress.

And as soon as your head landed on the pillow, your door opened. The Winchesters’ silhouettes casted themselves on the wall. You had your back turned towards the door so your new makeup could be blocked from their faces. Hopefully, they wouldn’t come in and get a closer look.

“How long has she been in bed?” Sam’s voice whispered.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know what time she got home.”

“You think she made that noise?”

“Maybe. Wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Did you find anything else?”

“No. We’ll just ask her in the morning.”

The door closed, and dread conquered your mind. They were gonna wanna know everything. Gabriel may not have been an enemy anymore, but you knew the guys weren’t going to be happy about you and him sharing a table at the cafe. Unless…they had a different, but believable story. There was no way they were gonna know the truth; not yet, anyways. It’s not like you were boyfriend and girlfriend, you just talked about Christmas and recent events. Plus, they had no right to be so nosey in your business. That’s that; no more worrying tonight. Almost instant drowsiness set in, and you fell asleep before even realizing it.

————————————————————————

A knock on the door made your heart leap up your throat as it was loud, and annoyed out out of your—three hour sleep?! It was freaking 7:38 in the morning, and you’d only been asleep for three hours. It must mean either Sam or Dean were waking you up for the day ahead.

Another three pounds on the door made you grumble and stuff your head under your pillows as Sam’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“(Y/N)! It’s time to get up! C'mon, let’s go.”

Right now, you hated him. Absolutely cranky beyond belief due to your brief rest, you wanted to take that bat from your closet and whack him over his head, including that ridiculously perfect hair of his. After nearly getting caught sneaking back in last night and hearing them talk, it brought a little suspicion that he was doing this on purpose; like he was trying to annoy you little at a time, so you’d easily come clean if they asked. The knocking resumed and you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Alright! I’m up, now go away!” You shouted, throwing your pillow across the room, and letting that gentle this tell Sam he could stop now.

Throwing the blankets off yourself, you’d forgotten all about the fact that you were still wearing your dress from last night. You climbed out of bed and looked at your reflection in the mirror on the other side of your room. What you saw was horrifying. Your nice hair was messy, makeup was smeared, and dress was all wrinkled up. You looked like you just woke up from a hangover after a New Year’s party. The guys couldn’t see you like this! Before going out there, a shower was first on your priority list. So, after fishing through your dresser, you found a pair of pair of light blue, rugged jeans, a black tank top, and dark purple flannel shirt with black tennis shoes. Your room was right next to a bathroom, you ran in, got cleaned up, dressed, and even dried your hair to look less conspicuous.

Walking into the library where they were, you tried to act as normal as possible. Looked easy enough to get away with, they were both on their laptops and didn’t even look up. Until, you passed Dean and still keeping his eyes on his laptop, said

“Hey, (Y/N).”

You nervously froze, but kept your eyes straight ahead; a very pathetic way of trying to hide guilt. Hang on a sec, guilt of what? You didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t go out partying, you weren’t drinking. Sure you spoke with a guy the Winchesters didn’t like, but, that’s all you were guilty of. Still, because it’d be a load of bull to deal with them, you were gonna stick to fake story for now.

“Hey, Dean.”

His silent, but furious face looked up at you, and you found yourself sweating a little. Last time you saw that face, he was a demon, running around with the first blade; not good times to remember at all.

“Where were you last night?”

Here comes the detective side of him.

“Out.” You firmly stated.

He closed his laptop.

“Where’s ‘out’?”

“At a cafe, alright?”

“Don’t lie to me, (Y/N)!”

“I’m not lying!”

“You weren’t drinking, were you? What time did you get home last night?”

“The only thing I drank was coffee, and I got home at like 4-something in the morning.”

Sam’s eyes got big with shock.

“4-something? That was you last night sneaking in, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“If you weren’t drinking, then why did you feel the need to sneak in?” Dean demanded.

“Because of all this interrogation crap you’re pulling on me! I went to a cafe, and had a slice of cake with coffee, okay?! And you know what? I’m a legal adult, go out whenever I want! Leave me alone, already.”

“Why’d you leave, anyway?” Sam asked, trying to stay neutral between you and Dean.

“I was bored and tired of being cooped up here.”

Dean looked at as of that excuse wasn’t anywhere near valid, in fact, he looked a little insulted.

“We offered to take you to the bar with us, remember?”

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m sick of bars? Bars are filled with pervs, girls with no class, and wannabe country singers, I wanted to be out, but in a more calm environment.”

“Okay, okay, I understand.” Sam said. “But still, you could’ve sent a message so we knew, because we were worried.”

He wasn’t wrong about that. A lot of times if they had to leave without you knowing, they would leave messages; not every time, but they still did it. Made you feel a little bad about hiding the fact you planned to meet Gabriel at the cafe next Friday.

“You’re right guys, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Next time I promise to let you know when I’m going out, okay?”

“Okay, come here.” Dean said. When you walked over, he and Sam both gave you a hug to let you know there was no more need for any tension on the situation.

“I’m sorry.” You repeated.

“It’s okay, we’re sorry, too.” Sam said.

Releasing you from their friendly embrace, Dean gave you a brotherly pound on the shoulder, which you playfully returned. What a relief, that was too close, you almost even spilled the truth to shut them up.

“And I’m sorry that I didn’t even consider where you wanted to go; hey maybe next Friday we can go to the cafe with you, how’s that sound?” Dean offered.

Oh crap. Denying him would only raise suspicion, so there really wasn’t anything else you could say besides:

“Yeah, sounds great.” Frustration started burning until your cheeks turned red.

“Are you okay? Looks like you’re getting a fever.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You didn’t go out there without a jacket, did you?”

Actually, you did; but that wasn’t the reason your face was burning…or was it? What a perfect way of getting out of letting them go with you.

“Well, yeah, but–ACHOO!” You feigned.

“Oh, (Y/N), how many times have we told you to bundle up when it’s cold? We’re at the beginning of December for goodness’ sake.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

At least for real you would; all you had to do throughout the week was show little signs of sickness, an occasional cough, a few sneezes, and to top it off on Friday. Hopefully, there was another way to keep Cas out too, so that he wouldn’t offer to heal you or anything because he knew when people were lying. Besides, you and Gabriel were just friends, right? What’s the worst that could possibly happen?


	5. Sick Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You carry out your plan to meet Gabriel without the boys following you.

The day went back to normal after that mini interrogation Sam and Dean threw on you, but you were still distracted, pondering on just how throughout the week you were gonna keep up with the ‘getting sick’ charade. You couldn’t make it happen too fast, because if it did, you’d have to pretend being sick for almost a week, there was no way you were gonna do that; even if it was perfectly reasonable to be sick that long. You just wanted to be able to sneak off to the cafe again; not get out of hunting. Again, it made you feel bad to be lying to them again, but right now wasn’t the appropriate time to let them know.

Even though you and Gabriel weren’t dating, having coffee with an ex-enemy/trickster in an other worldly dimension filled with monsters wasn’t little news at all. All this stress almost made you wish that Balthazar hadn’t been eavesdropping on your thoughts; he may have helped you have a nice, relaxing night out, but was it really worth it? Yes…yes it was. Cupid’s Cafe in one night, became your own secret little escape, and you even made a new friend in Gabriel. You didn’t know why you were so obsessed with him all of a sudden, but all day he was on your mind; his sense of humor, his company, it was all so comforting to be around. Maybe because he was your newest buddy, and was outside of Team Free Will; he wasn’t obsessed with hunting, either, he was all about chilling. But hang on, Balthazar was like that too, so why was it so difficult to tolerate him and not Gabriel? How strange.

While the boys drove off to take out a few vampires in Oklahoma, one state over, you stayed behind, texting them new information and reading up more on the new case, which was fine with you. Sometimes they wanted you to stay at home, sometimes you came along, but today, with the mental state you were in was a good call and they didn’t even know it. On and off for hours, your eyes filled up with that dreamy look; the look a student gets when they zone out while studying, complete with the whole head resting on your hand while your eyes wandered off to the left; staring at nothing while you thought of nothing but Cupid’s Cafe.

The way your thoughts fired on that, you were almost certain you couldn’t wait till next Friday. But you had to, otherwise it wouldn’t have been nearly as cozy and relaxing to re-visit that place unless you waited. But inside the next week, you could use the time to pick a new outfit and know what to expect this time; now that you were familiar with the place, and had someone to meet there, friend or not, it would be a much more comfortable and hopefully less awkward experience. Or why not go shopping now? Sam and Dean were three and half hours away in a different state, and that’s not even counting traffic. Yes, you were gonna remember to leave a note this time, but what you were buying would remain a secret. They’d start getting suspicious all over again if they saw you buying clothes on the fancier side; clothes that were too nice to use on a case.

But before leaving, you got up from your chair and closed your eyes as a prayer began.

“Balthazar, I need you for a sec.”

Right on cue, his wings whooshed their way into the library, and you welcomed him in a more polite manner; annoying or not, he did something really nice for you. As soon as your back turned and saw him, you smiled.

“What now, Dearest? Feeling sorry for yourself again?”

You weren’t even listening to his remark as you smiled again, and ran towards him, giving him a great big hug on contact. His stiffened body said that he was definitely uncomfortable, seeing as how the only time you’d been this close, was last night when he gave you that secret code on your hand.

“Okay, did you bump your head?” He asked, uncomfortable and confused.

“No, Balthazar. I’m just so thankful for what you did last night; getting me all dolled up so I could enjoy a night out in a great place.”

“Oh, well, you’re welcome. Did you meet anyone? Find your soulmate maybe?”

“I didn’t find my soulmate, but I ran into your brother.”

“A little more specific, Darling; I have a lot of brothers.” He said fixing his shirt after your hug.

“I ran into Gabriel.”

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah, we just casually talked and even made a date for next Friday.”

“A date?”

“Well, just a friendly date. You know, platonic?”

He chuckled.

“Oh, dear, if you only knew how many people said that before visiting that place.”

What was that supposed to mean? You and Gabriel were NOT in love. While you were interested, it was obvious he just saw you as a friend who was a girl, not a girlfriend.

You sat down at the table again; huffing at the smug tone of the angel.

“Well you’re the one who said we’d fall in love if it was meant to be. But that’s okay if Gabriel and I are just friends, I went there looking for a potential boyfriend, and I find Gabriel, it was mere coincidence.”

“Cupid will pair a couple up, but this one who owns the cafe likes the love to blossom on its own, which means it may take a while. But, if you’re meant to be, then he’ll confirm it by letting you two know.”

Back to awkward.

“Well, whether we’re soulmates or not, I wanna look nice again, but I wanna choose my own look this time. So while the guys are driving back, I’m gonna run to the mall.”

“What did they think about the place?”

“I… didn’t tell them.”

“What? Why?”

“Because, if they knew I was talking to Gabriel in a cafe filled with monsters in another dimension they’d totally go bat crap.”

He understandably nodded.

“Well, I suppose that’s a decent reason. But the actual question, is do you ever plan on telling them? Secret escape or not, this is quite something to hide.”

“Well, I’ll wait until Christmas Eve. If Gabriel and I are soulmates by then, I’ll tell them; but of we remain friends, then they don’t need to know. I can handle hiding a friend the same way Dean hid Benny, but a soulmate? Now that they’ll have to know, because that’s not something I could keep hidden.”

Balthazar’s light blue eyes saw through your thoughts completely. You liked Gabriel. You liked him more than a friend, and with your immediate attraction to him, didn’t even need Cupid’s OK to be a soulmate; the only magic needed in this situation was to admit it, but you were afraid to rush; and of course the seeing of the wings. Because lore clearly stated that an angel’s soulmate could see their wings. But that hadn’t happened yet because it was still a little early. There was a little chance that you and Gabriel weren’t going to be a couple, but just because he could see your growing fondness for his brother, it was only a matter of time.

And he smiled. He may have been like an annoying jerk in the past, but Balthazar liked you like a friend, and seeing one of them getting so close finding that special someone made him feel so happy for you (of course his voice would be lost before he admitted a truth like that.) He gently put his hand on your shoulder and reassured that he wouldn’t tell the Winchesters.

“Thanks, Balthazar.”

“It’s no problem, really. Well, I’ll see you later.” Before he disappeared, you grabbed his arm and looked confused again.

“Before you go, tell me why you helped me.”

You were asking the one question that he swore he wouldn’t answer. Again, you were the friend that he liked to annoy, but he really cared, and when he heard that loneliness from you last night, he sympathized and wanted to be compassionate without showing it too much. There was no way the care-free Balthazar could bring himself to say it.

“I told you, you’re whining got on my nerves so I had to shut you up.”

“Balthazar, I promise if you stop lying, I’ll let you keep ONE of your wings.” You put you hand on his shoulder.

“Alright…Icareaboutyouthereisaidit.” he said that so quickly, you thought he was trying to speak Enochian for a minute there.

“What?”

He let out a big sigh.

“Okay, I care about you, there I said it.”

Your facial expressions could only make your eyebrows raise.

“You? Care about me?”

“Would you prefer I get it tattooed on my face? I care about you like a friend; I always have, (Y/N), so when you sounded lonely, I just tried to help.”

“Aw, Balthazar, you teddy bear.”

“Don’t start.” He warned “Hope you enjoy your next date, Darling.” And he vanished in a second before your eyes.

You never would have thought Balthazar cared; but knowing he did, it made you all the more happy and ready to go out and shop for next Friday. You picked up your phone, sent Sam and Dean a message about where you’d be, and took your car to the nearest mall twenty-five minutes away. You managed to find nice and simple black dress with a set of little silver heart-shaped lockets and bought a basic makeup kit and nail polish. Now to find a few things to show the guys of they asked to see what you got. It was embarrassing, but you found the cheapest hairbrush and a few celebrity magazines; after paying for them and driving back, you found yourself pulling in at the same time the impala arrived.

“Hey.” Sam greeted getting out of the passenger’s seat .

“Hey Sam.”

“You find anything?”

“Eh, I just got this stupid hairbrush and few magazines.”

You pulled them out your decoy bag and made sure the bag with your new dress and jewelry were under your driver’s seat. They had no reason to search your car, so you knew that it was the safest place for your new items. As all three of you went back inside the bunker, you made sure to let out a fake cough, sounding worse this time and getting their attention.

“(Y/N), I really think you’re coming down with something.” Sam said.

“No, no, it’s nothing, okay?”

“That sure doesn’t sound like nothing.” Dean replied.

“Really, guys, it’s fine.”

You were doing good in fooling them. For the next six days, you made your coughing and sneezing sound worse; little by little, you started living off cans of soup, like it was all your stomach could handle, and nap in the middle of the day, to make it seem like your energy was drained from feeling lousy. It had to be working because even at night when you faked going to bed early and pretended to sleep, you could hear Sam and Dean check on you in the middle of the night and check your forehead for a fever.

How were you going to fake a fever? That’s it! When Friday came six days later, you woke up a half hour before the Winchesters and locked yourself in your bathroom. From there, you turned on the shower on its hottest setting, causing enough steam to build up; enough steam to power an old boat, a sauna just for you. You managed to sit in there for twenty-five minutes. When you finally got out, your clothes we’re sticking to your body like your skin was made of glue and your face covered in sweat. Looked convincing enough to fool them, plus your temperature was up from staying in there for so long.

Five minutes until they woke and came to get you up, so you ran as fast you could and hopped in bed, pulling the covers up high over you, with your back towards the door and waited. And sure enough, about ten minutes later, there were knocks on the door.

“(Y/N)! Get up, we’re burning daylight.” The voice belonged to Sam.

You just continued to lay there, waiting for his concern to kick in and check on you where your Oscar performance would be put to the test. More knocking pounded, just stay where you are.

“(Y/N)? C'mon everyone knows you’re a light sleeper! I know you can hear me.”

Whoops. Quickly, you had to lure him in, so you made your voice sound miserable and tired as you called back.

“Go away.”

“I’m coming in.”

The door’s knob squeaked and the door creaked open. Sam’s footsteps got closer, and your heartbeat got faster from being nervous.

“(Y/N), what’s wrong?”

“I feel like crap.” You said, voice sounding pitiful.

“Here lemme see.”

You flipped over to face him and let him feel your forehead. His face looked actually worried.

“Wow, you’re burning up. And you’re all sweaty; here, you need to get a few blankets off so you don’t overheat.”

“No, no, Sam, I’m too cold.”

“I’m gonna go get the thermometer, so just sit tight, okay?”

“Okay.”

When he got back, your temperature was still high enough to concern him from cooking yourself in the bathroom. Yes! It worked! Afterwards, Sam left a cold washcloth on your head and fetched Dean from the kitchen. They both got back and Dean looked like he really felt sorry for you.

“I’m sorry that bug you had all week just escalated. Especially on a Friday, and now we can’t even go to that place you mentioned last week.”

“Dang it.” You said, pretending to be upset.

“Well that’s ok, we’ll just take care of you.”

What’d he just say?

“You don’t have to do that, Dean.”

“Hey, we care, okay?”

“What about your case?”

“Ah, crap I forgot.”

“Can’t one of us just stay behind?” Sam asked.

“No can do, Sammy; this one needs us both.”

“That’s okay guys, I’ll just call Cas if I need anything. You know he’ll take good care of me.”

“She’s right. We can trust Cas.”

————————————————————————

Waiting all day for them to prepare for the case, you lay in bed, playing on your phone. Nice to relax once in a while. Around 6:45 that evening, they left for Colorado seven hours away, and as soon as Baby drove off, you hopped out of bed, and ran into the garage where your car was parked to get your shopping bags. Running inside, you showered for about twenty minutes, got dressed in five did your hair in two, and about forty-five seconds to get makeup on. (You didn’t need a lot) Later, you ran outside in the front and called Zeke; you were picked up in no time and back at the cafe again. Felt like months since this glorious place was seen. After the password was given, you excitedly walked in and found the table from last week still open. You say down and waited. Waited for him.


	6. Come Here Often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the 2nd date finally commence!

Though you’d only arrived a mere few seconds ago, you were looking around, anticipating Gabriel’s entrance. You even had to stop yourself from biting your fingernails as your eyes anxiously zipped across the room. Like a child at Disneyland, this evening was all you obsessed over this week. Did you know one week equals 168 hours? Never thought of that before; Gabriel’s charms were an enchantment all on their own. He called you a good friend last week, it crushed your heart a little when you flashed back to that platonic statement, but hey, at least you were invited back by him.

His comedic and carefree charms had left you giggly and impatient to see him again; oh Chuck, no…you were in love. It was love you were feeling, right? Not having any experience with it before, it left you more confused than Cas when he first appeared on Earth. For Chuck’s sake, you stayed out until 4:00 in the morning, bought a new outfit the next day, thought about him all week, and faked a cold to sneak off like a teenager rebelling against a stupid curfew or something.

It WAS love! Pretty sure it was, anyway. At first, you only liked him. Liked him because he made you laugh, he was a smug little punk and nothing really got him worked up, kind of like Garth. Like Garth, Gabriel was a breath of fresh air. Celestial beings, hunter, demons, they were all so serious and stoic; but Gabriel liked to laugh, eat and be mischievous. As far as physical attraction goes, you didn’t see anything worth fangirling over, until you saw those eyes in the strips of sunlight through the cracked glass in the warehouse windows after the TV Land mishap.

Now those were some eyes. Gold. That’s no common color for a pair of peepers; then slowly but surely, you saw he really was a beautiful creature. A beautiful creature who saw you only as a friend, but you were a friend who’d get to sit right across from him. Oh, your thoughts were such a tease thinking about those charms that left you enchanted and lovesick. Where are you Gabriel? Those doors needed to swing open with the troublemaker swaggering in.

Maybe you could buy him a Christmas gift too. If anyone deserved one, it was him; last week, the Christmases he described sounded lousy and lonely. Granted, a hunter’s Christmas wasn’t all candy canes and eggnog, but at least you and the Winchesters got to be together on some years…he didn’t even receive a gift. It seemed like the archangels would get themselves presents of they wanted, and even though getting new stuff is great, the sentimental value that comes from a person you care about makes the present all the more valuable.

That’s it! This year, Sam and Dean had told you that December was too full of cases and Christmas wouldn’t be celebrated together. You could ask Gabriel to spend Christmas with you! That way, he wouldn’t be all by his lonesome self, that would be great! Cupid may not think you two are a couple, but at least it’d just be you two in a cozy Christmas setting. Watching Hallmark holiday movies, drinking peppermint hot chocolate. Who knows? It may even get a little cold in the bunker… surely it wouldn’t so bad if you ended up wrapped in a blanket, with your head on his shoulder and his arm around you to keep you warm.

If he was willing to use his powers, you could go back to an old tradition of yours before the life of being the next Buffy, back when you used to–

“Buenos Noches, (Y/N)!”

Ahead of you, under the shadows and glowing cafe lights, strolled that rascal who danced around in your head more than any sugar plum. Heck, he was one; as much sugar as he eats, he might as well be the next Willy Wonka. That’d be a cute nickname for him…Wonka. But if you called him that, and not be couple, would that weird him out a little? Well, he’s called you non-offensive nicknames before like Doll Face, Cupcake, and Sweetheart. But of course, he calls people nicknames all the time, it’s just a natural response to call a female something for any dude, let alone Gabriel.

As he got closer to the table, clear as day, his right arm had a giant bouquet of roses and his left arm had a medium-sized gift bag. Okay, maybe he did like you more than you thought. He was even dressed nicer than normal; not very sharp, but nicer. He was wearing a charcoal shirt and a black blazer with midnight black pants; you could even smell a very pricey scented cologne on him as he approached the table. He handed the roses to you, with a Prince Charming smile.

“For you, My Dear.”

“What’s with the gorgeous flowers?” You asked.

“You’re a lady, aren’t you?”

You happily chuckled as you practically cradled the enormous bouquet. All of them were scarlet red, with a single pink one that crowned it off as a attention getter from the rest. There was a little old fashioned tag with a ribbon encircled around the stems (which were trimmed of their thorns). On it, in cursive, there was a sweet little note that said:

“Dear (Y/N), though last Friday was the only time we got to speak and socialize like normal people, and we’ve barely even started a friendship, you are like this pink rose: beautiful, delicate, and one of a kind.

\- From Gabriel”

Nobody, not Sam, Dean or Cas have ever been this sweet to you. You didn’t know if this was just him being a gentleman because this was a date, or if he was feeling something more about your relationship that’s only existed for a week. Either way, the flowers, words, efforts he made in his clothes; you put the bouquet down on the table and got up.

“Where’re you going?”

You just walked over to his side, and wrapped your arms around his neck so tight, your eyes squeezed closed, because of everything you were feeling right now…which confirmed indeed to be love. He breathed out a chuckle, wrapping his arms around your back.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“For making me feel like a lady.”

You let go and looked into his gold eyes, glowing in the candlelight from the table top. Wow, did you wanna smack a kiss on him right now, but that would be a total lack of class. But he wasn’t into class, right? Maybe if you did, then he’d– no! Stop it!

“Feel like a lady? You’re not having an identity crisis, are you?”

Okay, that was pretty funny, but his humor totally ruined the mood, you just wanted to bop him on the head…and then kiss him.You chuckled, sitting back down again, with your cheeks exposing the pinkest blush you’d ever felt.

“No, Gabriel–”

“You know you can call me Gabe.”

Ooh, you get to call him Gabe! Yeah, overreacting now. Get a grip, girl! Going total stalking mode at the moment, and this is a GREAT way to scare off your date, even angels can get scared, and you were on a pretty good step one for that. Okay, okay, tuning back in.

“When you’re a female hunter, you get used to dealing with blood, killing and monster lore, but when you’re a female hunter, you can easily forget about things like make-up, fashion, and dating.”

“So, how much have you dated, then?”

“Um…never.”

He coughed from his water going down the wrong pipe, and nearly did a spit take. Okay, romantic atmosphere going down the drain.

“Never?”

“No.”

He peered, eyes squinted as he fished for tells; but there were no tells, why? Because you were telling the truth at first, he was gonna tell you that just because hunters had to lie on a regular basis didn’t give you an excuse to lie to him…but you weren’t. Wow, you never dated? But, that can’t be right.

“But you’re too gorgeous–” After saying that, it’s like an invisible force taped his lips shut, another uncomfortable cough came out, and he tried to change the subject without going too off topic.

“How could you have never dated?”

“I kinda had protective parents. Plus, I wasn’t in a rush to find a boyfriend or anything, so there was never really fight about that with them.”

“Oh, that must’ve been nice for them. Having a kid that didn’t try to grow up too fast.”

“It certainly saved them from blood pressure risks, haha.”

“Well, I have to admit, I’m honored to be your first date; and since you hang around with Abbott and Costello, I want to tell you that you are a lady, but I don’t think you should be treated like one.”

What?

“Excuse me?” You had an urge to grab that candle and burn that stupid perfect hair of his.

“Now, hold on, Sugar Plum, before you try anything that could get you banned from here, I meant that you shouldn’t be treated like any other girl.”

Whoops.

“Oh, oh thanks.”

Looking away from him, you noticed he hadn’t given you the other gift he brought. Was that even for you? He wouldn’t have brought it here if wasn’t, right? It was an ice blue gift bag with a snowman on the front. You were curious about it, but how much of a five year old would you sound like if you asked him about the pretty present? One word: immature. While it was true you liked being like a kid sometimes by watching G-rated movies and sing Disney songs, it’d just sound plain old fashioned rude.

“Hey, you know what?” He asked.

“What?”

“I don’t wanna stay here all night.”

“W-why not? Was the hug too forward?”

“No, no, it’s okay. I mean that since this is your first real date, I don’t think you should just sit here all night with me. I want you to have fun; I want you to look back on this night and remember a great time.”

“Okay. Sounds good, like what do you mean?”

He slid the bag over to you.

“I think this’ll tell you.”

Removing the silver tissue paper, you slightly gasped in surprise. You’d never had these before, never expected them, and was smiling ear to ear once you pulled out a pair of ice skates. They were pristine and white, with little gold stitches, boasting a wind and stars look. The blades were coated in a spongy fabric to keep from cutting your fingers while opening them up. You were gonna go skating with Gabe? You nearly let out to an excited fangirl squee.

“Gabe, ice skates?”

“Yeah, you like e’m?”

“I love them; and their stitch design is gorgeous! Are these even American made?”

“Nope. Got e’m from an authentic shop in Norway. Now they would normally cost about eighty-five dollars, but I managed to make a trade with the salesman.”

“What kind of trade?”

“I gave him hair. The poor guy was bald and had a complex.”

Oh, okay, kinda of a weird way to get a sought expensive item, but they were beautiful and you almost didn’t want to wear them for the sake of keeping their beauty intact. Delicate, but sturdy; but wait a sec, you didn’t even know how to skate. That’s why skates were never on your Christmas list.

“Gabe, as beautiful as they are, I can’t use them.”

“Why not? They weren’t made to just look pretty.”

“I don’t know how to skate.”

He scoffed, and threw his arm in the air nonchalantly, looking cool as a cucumber.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll teach ya, Sweetheart. Matter a fact, let’s just order a hot drink and go to the lake.”

“There’s a lake close by that’s safe enough to skate on?”

“Oh, yeah. Everytime around Christmas, Cupid freezes the close by lake so the couples here will have a winter activity to do.”

“Alright, I’ll go.”

“Great.”

He called a waiter, and ordered two hot chocolates to go. For just two drinks to go, it was kinda irritating to wait a total fifteen minutes for it. You two killed the time talking about ice skating and Gabe even offered to snap you up some warmer and cuter clothes to skate in. He didn’t have to do that, but insisted that going near the pond wasn’t even gonna happen unless you let give them to you.

Gabriel looked at the giant clock imported into the ceiling, now your simple order was taking way too long. Twenty-five minutes? For hot chocolate? Nuh-uh.

“C'mon, (Y/N), let’s get out of here and forget the tip. I don’t know why they’re taking so long but it’s ridiculous.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

Before you could get up, Gabe held his hand out for you to take. You happily did, but before you two were even out of the table’s vicinity, a waiter with two to-go cups came dashing with slight grace to make sure he got that tip. Slightly panting when he got to you guys, he held out the tray.

“Well, nice of you to join us.” Gabe said, taking a cup with each hand.

“You know we ordered this twenty five minutes ago?” You asked, sounding pissed.

“I’m sorry.” The waiter said.

“Well don’t expect a tip from me, because twenty five minutes is way too long for a couple hot chocolates.” Gabe said.

“Now hold on” the waiter said. “Didn’t I help you with witness protection when you were afraid of you dad and brothers, Gabriel? I think a tip is the least you can do.”

Gabe’s eyes widened and he got a closer look.

“Your grace is so familiar; helped me in witness protection? Wait a sec, are you Jashank?”

“Yes, I am. And I’m sorry about the service tonight, but in my cafe, it gets crowded.”

“Your cafe? Oh, man, Jashank, dude give me a hug!”

The two had a happy bro hug filled with laughs, like college buddies would. Jashank? That was a name you’d never even heard of, but sounded like something out of a lore book.

After they hugged, Gabriel explained something you didn’t see coming.

“(Y/N), this is Jashank. His name means Cupid and this is his place.”

“Oh, wow! I’ve never met a cupid before. I’m sorry about the attitude, and your cafe is great, but it did take a ridiculously long time waiting for a couple of drinks.”

“My apologies, Miss (Y/N). And I think it’s great I’ve found another customer who really likes the place. So where are you going with this clown?” He asked looking at Gabe.

“He’s taking me to the lake; gonna teach me to ice skate.”

“Well, enjoy the drinks on the house due to being a bad host tonight.”


	7. A Dance On Christmas Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skating should be a breeze for somebody who has never done it, right?

Free hot chocolate, Cupid, ice skating with Gabriel? This was so worth lying to Sam and Dean. Jashank was a six foot, friendly dark skinned cupid with a movie star smile and a scalp blank as a new dry erase board. His coffee ground eyes twinkled with Irish green grace as he put his hands on yours and Gabriel’s shoulders.

“You two have fun.” He beamed.

You took a cautious sip of cocoa to protect scalding your tongue.

Walking out, your brain felt numb, and a slight confused buzz made your legs twist at the knee, and fall. Gabriel let the hot chocolates go, and grabbed you before you hit the frigid and slushy pavement; that dizziness was so strong that before your were at a full balanced equilibrium, you thought that there was a psychedelic substance in your drink.

Because the second Gabriel grabbed you, you were like a slinky in his arms, head hanging loose as a windsock, unconsciously mesmerized by the pink and blue lights flashing on the wet pavement…is this wonderland? This is how the Cheshire cat appeared in the 1950 Alice movie. Gabe moved to the left a little with you still dangling there. It took a few tries for him to get you on your feet because they weren’t firm due to how out-to-lunch you seemed.

“Take it easy, Sugar Plum.”

He gently steadied you and let you lean on his side.

“Are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah Gabe, I just got a little light-headed.”

He checked your forehead, you weren’t actually getting sick were you?

“Nope no fever. What’s the matter, shared some hot chocolate with Jack Daniels?”

“The only thing I drank was that sip of hot chocolate. Does Cupid’s Cafe spike their Christmas drinks?”

“Only if you’re legal and ask for it; but I know that you don’t drink, so I didn’t order it with any ‘Christmas Spirit’ shall we say.”

“I’ve never had booze, but that was more like LSD mixed with shrooms.”

“You’ve never had booze, but you’ve had shrooms and LSD?”

“No, I mean that’s what it could be close to; it was just a really intense stupor.”

“Then we should eighty-six the ice skating, the last thing I need is a baked hunter on ice.”

“No, I’m fine, and I wanna ice skate! What happened to looking back on this night and remembering a great time?”

“Alright, but if this happens again, we’re stopping.”

On the way to Christmas Lake, you were looking all around, like a tourist in New York. This dimension looked exactly like yours, except there were more monsters than humans. Yeah, it was a little weird, a little creepy, but you were a hunter, and Gabriel was with you, and they seemed decently docile.

Gabriel grabbed your hand that was wearing fingerless gloves. Your other hand reached for it too, trying to warm up as you sighed; his hand was holding yours, and it was warm. The black snap-button jacket you were wearing had a hood, with it being thirty-five degrees you pulled it over your head. Of course, the air hurt to have your face, only wearing makeup, exposed.

Gabriel tapped your shoulder, you looked over at him as he pulled out another shopping bag dangling from his middle and index finger. He handed it closer to you and you took it.

“Quit spoiling me.” You chuckled.

“If I don’t even take orders from Dad, I’m certainly not gonna take them from you.”

“Speaking of your Dad, how often did you sneak out?”

“Sneak out? He knows everything, but since Daddy still doesn’t say anything about anything, I leave whenever. Our Christmases may suck, but he doesn’t order us around since we put the whole pre-apocalypse fight behind us.”

You opened the bag, and inside it was a knitted slouch beanie, with a white fleece coat, a pair of earmuffs and gloves…with fingers! Gabriel took your jacket off and threw it in a park-style trash can, while you rapidly put on the cute winter clothes. They were so warm, it was a miracle that you hadn’t died yet from those Salvation Army ensemble.

“Ahh…thank you. They’re so cute.”

“Now you can stay warm in style. By the way, how did Sam and Dean act when you told them about the singles’ night for monsters? And why’d you ask such an out there question?”

“I asked, because they don’t know I’m here. They’re in Colorado on a hunt and I didn’t tell them about the cafe or meeting you. I faked a cold so they’d leave me and I didn’t have to worry about the time. Plus, if I did, they’d wanna kill all the monsters here and not like me being on a date with you.”

He smiled.

“Are you sure you weren’t a real Trickster in a past life? Using your acting skills to trick them? I love tricking them! You got a day off didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“You know since I love tricking them, and you successfully conned em, you know what would be really fun?”

“What?”

“We could trick them together.”

He grabbed your hand again, this time looking very flirty. Was he making a pass at you?

“Uh, okay.”

“Well in that case…”

His arm raised above your heads and you looked up to see a cluster of mistletoe. When you looked at him again, he grabbed the back of your head and sicked his lips onto yours. Yes! Your arms reached up and your glove covered finger tips fluttered against the blond curls on the back of his neck.

When you pulled apart, he smirked, running his finger on your nose’s bridge, giving the tip a boop.

“You didn’t actually believe me when as said you were a great friend to talk to, did you?”

———————————————————————–

When you got to Christmas Lake, Gabriel slid you onto the ice; you had a tipsy-like wobble goin on, but didn’t slip around like a cartoon on a banana peel. He held only one of your hands, but kept a gap between you, so that you’d keep your balance while you practiced moving on the ice.

Gradually, you glided across, getting into the groove; like riding a bike, the rhythm clicked, and you learned fast. Practicing took about fifteen minutes, and so Gabriel held you close, respectfully, and began to skate with you.

“The ice won’t break, right?”

“Oh, don’t worry, this ice is thicker than Dean’s noggin.”

Your skates whistled on the frozen water, and soon enough, gliding on the lake went to a turn and spin once in a while, the pace picked up, and sooner or later you realized you weren’t skating…you were waltzing. Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the green and purple spotlights began to glow, the ice rink morphed into a ballroom. The wet, cold, slippery ice turned into marble tiles, and the spotlights twinkled into crystal chandeliers.

Beauty and the Beast came to mind, only because of the beautiful setting. This was like a tale as old as time for real, boy and girl, romantic setting, a dance, a kiss. After dancing for almost two hours, you stopped. Trying to catch your breath a little, Gabe chuckled at you, and then nearly passed out.

You grabbed him, and he rebalanced again.

“Gabe, what’s wrong?”

“I–I got light-headed.”

Him too? Archangels can’t get sick.

“C'mon, that’s enough skating.” He panted, dazed from something he’d never felt before.

he guided you back to the picnic tables, where you unlaced the skates and slipped your heels back on.

“(Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

“We mentioned how both of our Christmases aren’t as cozy as they should be.”

“Right, your brothers, my friends, they’re all absentee.”

“Mhm, so what I’m trying to say is…I want you to spend Christmas with me.”

Christmas with Gabe? Santa is real! Well, why not?

“I’d like that.”

He smiled, looking like a kid who was told about a vacation to Disneyland. His happy giggle was so cute; right in front of you he said a happy yes to himself.

“On Christmas Eve, I’ll take you to a cozy cabin snuggled up in a hilltop, just you and me; and I’ll have a special surprise for you.”

“Thanks, Gabe.”

“Thank YOU. Now come here.”

You walked over to him, where he kissed you again, his fingers slowly brushed your temple, and you felt so sleepy; oh no, he was tranquilizing you.

“Gabe?”

“It’s okay.”

Your arms got sluggish, and your sight started going black. Still trying to kiss him, the last thing you saw was a part of something gold behind him.

The next morning, you woke up in your bunker’s bed. Your arms stretched, snaking under the pillow, and you felt a paper under it.

A purple post it had gold ink saying:

“No, the skating, the cafe, the new clothes, it wasn’t a dream. Don’t forget about Christmas, Signed, Not the Tooth Fairy.”


	8. The Truth Shall Set You Free!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to come clean about your new boyfriend.

A week later on Christmas Eve, at 8:30 in the evening you walked into the library, both hands were tucked in your back pockets and your stomach was aching and frothing from being nervous. This evening you were going out to meet Gabriel, and you promised that last time you were going out, Sam and Dean would know. Sam was at one of the tables, packing clothes in a raggedy green duffle bag, not even aware you were barely in the doorway, dressed in your new hat, coat and gloves Gabriel gave you on the way to the skating rink last night.

“Another Christmas case?” You asked.

“Oh, hey. I forgot to tell you, since we don’t have a case, Jody called and said we could spend Christmas with her, Alex and Claire so we’re all gonna go and visit her.”

He threw the bag on his shoulder and smiled.

“Can you believe we’re gonna actually have a Christmas with sitting by a fire, crappy Christmas movies and hot chocolate?”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward to the chow.” Dean said walking in, one bag in his right hand, and another on his left shoulder.

He plopped them onto the floor, took Sam’s bag and threw it in the the pile of luggage.

“Alright you guys, I’m not gonna be your bellboy forever, so-”

Turning to you, he ran his eyes up a down; lips pursed and eyebrows squished together, he looked a little confused.

“Where’s your stuff?”

“Uh, guys, I’m not going.” You said straight but nervous.

“Look like you’re going somewhere.” Dean said.

“What do you mean you’re not going? Don’t you wanna spend Christmas with Jody and the girls?” Sam asked, as his beanpole legs delivered him over to Dean’s side and in front of you.

“Yeah, I thought you liked them.” Dean said.

“It’s not that I don’t like them,”

“Well you and Claire didn’t get along last time.”

“That’s because she’s a little smart mouth who thinks she knows everything.”

“Well, it’s Christmas, you two are gonna get along.” Sam replied, grabbing bags off the floor and helping Dean carry them; both their backs were facing you as they walked up the stairs.

“I’m not going!” You yelled.

“Yes, you are!” Dean yelled back.

“I’m not going because I have plans, with Gabriel!”

Their footsteps pausing like a chain reaction, a loud echo came from their shoes, like watching a comedy when the daughter tells the protective men in her life she’s going out with a thug or loser. Because nobody gets over shock that quickly, they race-walked back down the stairs. Dean looked way passed pissed.

“What do you mean you got plans with Gabriel?” He asked, standing in front of you again.

“I’m spending Christmas with him, he asked me to last week.”

“And why would Gabriel all of sudden ask you to spend Christmas with him?”

Sam added, walking off the last stair. Taking a breath, you spilled everything.

“ A few weeks ago, while I was sitting on the couch watching Netflix, I was watching a chick flick-”

Dean gagged and rolled his eyes; Sam instantly elbowed him and reminded Dean that he loved chick flicks just as much as those sweaty, dirty spaghetti westerns he has an open fetish for.

“and I was kinda lonely, and thought it’d be nice to have someone outside our little family who loves me, thinks I’m beautiful in a romantic way. So Balthazar came, got me dressed up and told me about this cafe that a cupid runs; like a singles’ bar for monsters angels, demons and people. Gabriel happened to be there, and after talking all night, he asked if I’d come back. I knew you wouldn’t like that, so the only way I could think of getting out of a hunt, was to be sick…so I faked a cold.”

“You were faking?” Dean asked, his voice in a whispered, but angry tone as the realization dawned.

“Yes, and after you left, I met Gabriel at the cafe again, we went ice skating and then….he kissed me, and then he asked me if I would spend Christmas Eve with him.”

“He kissed you?!” Sam shouted; normally he was so calm, but the hinges flew off and he completely went into Dean mode.

“Yeah, and I liked it.”

“Are you trying to tell me, you were sipping Bourbon in a cafe full of monsters and didn’t tell us about it? You killed some of them, right?”

“Uh, I only drank coffee and hot chocolate, thank you very much, and no, not a single monster died.”

“Why the hell not?”

“The monsters there aren’t allowed to attack each other, they just find their soulmates.”

Dean turned to Sam “Can you believe this? What do we do if we see a monster, Sammy?”

“We kill it.” He answered

“That’s right, we kill it, not let e’m lock lips!”

“Then why didn’t you kill Benny?” You flatly asked.

Dean gulped a bit, looking mad for hitting a sore spot.

“These monsters weren’t hurting people. Isn’t that what we do? Kill when they kill? Whether you guys like him or not, I’m gonna spend Christmas with him, please tell Jody that I couldn’t come. I’m gonna go wait for Gabriel outside.”

You walked in between them and moderately walked up the steps; halfway up, Dean stopped you with his voice.

“(Y/N), wait.”

Looking down, you saw him standing at the stair base.

“We may hate him, he may have killed me a hundred times, but the last time we saw him before we found out he was alive, he risked his life for us, so…go enjoy yourself. We’ll just tell Jody you other plans with a friend. Just don’t sneak out like a 14-year old anymore, okay?”

“Thanks, Dean. Merry Christmas, and tell Jody Alex and Claire I said that too.”

“Even Claire?” Sam asked.

“It’s Christmas.” You said happily, running upstairs, and jogging out the door.

Sam and Dean were still inside and not leaving just yet, so you sat on Baby’s hood, your back was arched a tad, and your arms nesting in your lap; it was so cold the wind felt like it was slapping you. It hurt, and your breath was more visible than when someone puffs some hookah.

“Gabriel, I’m ready. C'mon let’s go before I catch something that’ll kill me before Christmas.”

Your head flicked back and forth as you scanned the dark, frosty area with your eyes. You sighed and laid across the hood, arms and legs crossed with your shoulders bunched while they tried to cradle your head. Little breath clouds painted a mist over the navy blue sky bedazzled in stars; you imagined little snowflakes falling from them and fuzzyify your vision.

The stars: stepping stones for the angels. Stepping stones to hop across the navy blue stream of the December sky. For obvious reasons, you’d been obsessed with angels lately. Sitting up, you sighed again and tried to get a closer look at the diamond twinkles. But then…

A pair of hands roughly grabbed your shoulders and you screamed and threw your hands up but the right hand covered your mouth and pushed you against a neck crook. Your scream wasn’t loud enough, plus nobody was out here on a nice night let alone a 15 degree one.

“Shh.” It went next your head.

Your body shook from fear and bitter cold. Both of your (E/C) eyes looked up, but it was dark, and you didn’t have a good view.

“Penny for your thoughts?” It asked.

Your eyes squinted as the voice was familiar and the grip let you go. Absolutely livid, your elbows jerked and pushed away.

“Gabriel, don’t do that! I’m gonna kill you, you-”

His hand tapped your shoulder and you transported inside a cozy house. The roof and walls looked like they were made of the bodies of trees, red flannel curtains covered shy little windows and a big red rug blanketed the brown shag carpet. Next to the small Christmas tree, a cobblestone fireplace glowed with spears of flames and the log mantle was covered in tattered evergreen garlands.

“Gabriel, where are we?”

“I told I was gonna take you to a cabin, snuggled on a mountain top.”

“Which mountains are we by?”

“The Rockies, of course.”

Running to the window, you looked out and, it was like you and Gabe were the only ones alive. Steep mountain sides were slicked with snow and barely visible as a powerful flurry whistled almost at dog-whistle frequency as it whooshed. White and gray was so visible outside it almost blinded you; might as well have put a white sheet of paper over the glass.

“It should calm down in a few hours.” He said.

“You conjured this place up, didn’t you?”

“Just for us.” He smirked.

“So, what was the surprise you told me about at the rink?”

He held a mistletoe cluster above his head, with a sly Danny from Grease look on his face, cooly nodding his ‘come hither’ eyes made you indeed come hither. Hooping your arms around his neck, he threw the mistletoe aside like it was nothing and kissed you. After a few seconds, he mumbled through the kiss.

“Sugar Plum?”

“Hmm?”

“Open your eyes.”

Opening them, your lips backed up; still keeping your arms around his neck, you felt this hands tighten around your waist in case you fainted, as you saw six saffron gold tinted wings majestically spanning six feet wide, completely outstretched to the tip of the crown feathers.

“I knew it, those were your wings I saw at the rink! And that means–”

“The dizzy spell you and I had? That was Cupid’s stamp of approval. Remember he put his hands on our shoulders before we went to the rink?”

“You’re my soulmate!”

“That’s right, and you know what soulmates do?” He asked, pressing his nose up to yours.

“What?”

“Dance!”

Instantly, he grabbed your left hand, put his second one around your waist, and like he was hopped up on sugar, maneuvered into this dance that made you both skip and hop all over the spacious living room of the cabin; he was so energetic and spontaneous, the more you danced around like Jack and Rose, the more you were popping stitches trying not to laugh. But it only took a minute before you let the giggles loose and embraced the overwhelming happiness that filled you up. When was the last time you laughed so carelessly? Felt like in your previous life, is when.

Your relationship moved fast, but it was wonderful. Here he was, your soulmate. Handsome, funny and infectious with energy and charisma. He picked you up high above him and spun you around like something you would see on Cinderella; You screamed with a huge laugh escaping your throat.

He laughed…so loudly at the same time you did.

He was feeling it: true joy and love, peace and contentment. Is this what it felt like to be complete? There was so much joy filling up his grace, it made his irises shimmer like jewels in the sun; oh, he was so happy he didn’t know what to do with himself. For the longest time, Gabriel thought that living without a special someone would be tolerable, that it’d be okay. But now, this ecstasy, he had to always feel this, and the only time and way he could was when you were together.

So be it.

By the time, you got to the window, he placed you down and both of you were out of breath; not from the dancing, but the combo of dancing and laughing.

Putting your hand on his shoulder, you leaned there for a minute, still chuckling.

“Gabriel, that was so much fun and I’m so happy.”

“Me too.”

“So now what should we do?” You looked at the massive snowstorm outside.

“We can’t do much with the weather like this.”

“Yeah you’re right. Gosh, if only we had tickets to go somewhere fun, and oh look what’s this in my hand? They just appeared, I don’t know what happened.” He stated.

Smug, little lovable freak.


	9. Snowfall Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale

You snatched the dark amber tickets from his fingers and saw in silver text two words that used to really excite you as a kid; you never told him what you used to do on Christmas with your grandma, but he probably read your thoughts the first time you met at the cafe by fluke. It had been at least a decade since you saw this, since your city used to put this on every year and was a classic story.

“Tickets to The Nutcracker?!” Your voice shouting from a slap of nostalgia. When you were little, your Grandma helped you begin a Nutcracker collection; large and tiny, foreign and common, you had, not a ton, but a good amount of nutcrackers. Over a decade–you missed those. They always looked like they were trying to hold their tongue or compose themselves by clenching their jaws.

“And not just in any theater. The Moscow Ballet performance of this Christmas classic; I’m taking you to Russia to see this.”

“You’re taking me to Russia to see The Nutcracker?”

“Well, why not? I’m a Trickster and you’re my soulmate. And no soulmate of mine is going to see this extraordinary ballet in some local lunch box sized theater with like a $100 budget.”

“Guess It’s a good thing I’ll be wearing this new coat you got me.”

“Yeah, if Siberia is known for anything, it’s for the frostbite statistics. You think Lawrence was cold, then you’d probably think you were on the verge of freezing to death after ten seconds.”

“I normally like cold weather; because it’s so cozy, you know? I’m not a fan of reading but this is great weather for reading a book. But Siberia cold, no thank you.”

“Well, at least the ballet in be in a theater.”

Your phone suddenly buzzed. Gabriel looked at the screen, joking about his distaste for the caller.

“What’s Angsty McSquirrel want, now? They know that we’re here, right?”

“I promise, yes. They didn’t like it at first because of you know, the Mystery Spot and TV Land? But they left me alone because of the whole Mexican Standoff with Lucifer. You died, trying to kill the Prince of Evil, so yeah, you do deserve a chance.”

He blushed, hiding his smile with bowing his face.

“Aw, shucks; and here I thought Abbott and Costello’s second chances were only for friends. Maybe on the 26th I can shake hands with them. Sure, I still act like a Trickster, but like I wanted, the Apocalypse is over and I only kill the bad guys.”

You smiled, then your eyes got big.

“Oh, crap, I gotta answer his call.”

Re-dialing, Dean’s voice answered. He was just calling to make sure everything was okay. Of course it was, but they just accepted this dating an ex enemy, so getting too mad wasn’t good. His phone was on speaker, so Sam chimed in. The drive to Jody’s was still hours till the finish line, but he let you now that Jody was a little sad you weren’t there to be her gal pal against the testosterone, but wished you a Merry Christmas. She’d never heard of Gabriel or his crimes as the Trickster, so an introduction with the sheriff and angel would have as much awkwardness. You also heard Dean sigh as you told him about being in Siberia for the next few hours because Gabriel’s Christmas gift was The Nutcracker.

“Oh, come on, Dean. That’s a cool gift.”

“I know, it’s just, I’m getting flashbacks about him. He may be a good guy now, but good guy or not, extravagance was always at his fingertips.”

“Aww, you remember our history.” Gabe cooed, as he eavesdropped on the conversation without trying to stay quiet. He took the phone from you and heard the elder brother rant protectively. And of course, Sam seconding that.

“Just remember Gabriel, she’s one of the team. You hurt her, you hurt us.”

“She arrives home that you attacked her, then you’re dead.” Sam announced.

Gabriel’s eyebrows playfully raised with a smirk and scoff.

“Sheesh you two, it’s a good thing I didn’t ‘Come to you on the day of your daughter’s wedding.’” In an Italian accent. It was like listening to The Mob and funny to hear a random reference. Dean wasn’t the only one who like pop culture.

“I promise you guys, (Y/N) and I are meant to be. You know what it means when a person sees an angel’s actual wings and not the silhouette?”

“Yeah, it means they’re soulmates.” Sam said.

“Exactly, and that’s just what happened.”

The sound of Baby’s screeching tires yelled, and Sam yelling at Dean all panicky, was heard. Gabriel chuckled and you laughed. He hung up, knowing they were fine, but that was really funny. Gabriel then put his arm around your waist and snapped. Suddenly, you were standing in the epicenter of a blizzard. People speaking a language you recognized, but didn’t understand shuffled quickly by and past as they all headed to the colossal theater. Instantly exclaiming at the savage coldness, you put your hood on and punched Gabriel’s arm.

“You couldn’t have snapped us in the theater?”

“I just wanted you to see it. C'mon, before you turn into a snow fairy.” The warmth of a heated room and red curtain rising of the stage’s edge was beautiful. The soundtrack that was a worldwide phenomenon played, and the scenery with the ballet dancers was beautiful. The mix of Christmas, classical music and a spellbinding fairy tale was magical, if not enchanting. The fact that since Gabriel’s intrusion on your attempt at date night, Gabriel called you Sugar Plum, made this even better. It was a cute, holiday nickname; he probably got the idea for The Nutcracker from calling you that. The candy canes, the fairies, and dancers with the candy land meets winter scenery displayed a wonderment of a show. When the Evil Mouse King paraded onstage, Gabriel leaned over and whispered in your ear:

“Hey, look, it’s Crowley.” You laughed.

“Oh, look, I spotted Sam and Dean.” You said, pointing at a couple of fairies. Two and a half hours later, during the last five minutes of the performance, Gabriel looked at you, to see you smile, but you were asleep. Today was not a rollercoaster, but a hurricane of emotions; confessing about Gabriel, Cupid’s Cafe, finding out that you were Gabriel’s soulmate, seeing the ballet; you were mentally tired from the worries of how everything would work out. After the audience left, except you and Gabriel, he picked you up and snapped back to the cabin. He carried you to the bedroom on the second floor, and tucked you under the covers. After warming his hands above the flames of the stone-y fireplace, he brainstormed a gift to give you tomorrow morning. Pacing back and forth in front of the mantle, he profoundly thought; what kind of Christmas gift could he give you that wasn’t a cliche for females? Jewelry and perfume was so standard.

Only kids woke up at an ungodly hour for Christmas, go figure as to why you didn’t move a muscle all night. It was six something in the morning and the December firmament was still dark grey from the pre-sunrise. Then, your nose tingled like it wanted to really sneeze, like dust and pepper both aggravated your allergies. The tip of your nose kept bothering you and got stronger every time you scratched it. Finally, your eyes sluggishly opened and you saw Gabriel sitting on top of the blankets next to you. Your nose was itchy because it was buried in the soft blanket.

“Merry Christmas, (Y/N)”

“Merry Christmas.” You replied, still sleepy. He said he had a surprise for you, and that sitting in the l iving room, opening gifts wasn’t going to happen yet. There was a reluctant agreement to meet him by the front door, so you put your new coat and gloves with earmuffs on and held his hand as you strolled to the edge of the mountain cliff/side. There was a beautiful flurry of snow this morning. And either you didn’t see it past the storm yesterday, or Gabriel put it there today, but there was a gondola; it was a ride through the mountains in the snow! Once there and gliding past the mountains, the dark orange sunrise blazed itself into the sky, and made the backdrop for the flakes glow. Like a giant fireplace, the sky was the mantle, and the sun was the flame. This shot should be caught on camera, but it was too bright for a lens. Sitting next to him, he handed you a gift box, and under the paper and bow, was a nutcracker. The idea of a collection was obsolete now, because this was presented to you on your first Christmas with the Trickster, AKA, Gabriel, AKA Your Soulmate.

“Thank you Gabriel, this is great, but the best Christmas gift was when I saw your wings, because it means that we were together for life.”

“Your welcome, and to think, all of this is because Balthazar was a softie and sent you to Cupid’s Cafe.”

“And if you hadn’t been smug enough to ask to sit with me.” You chuckled. “But I’m so sorry I forgot to get you a gift.”

“Hey,” he said, “you are a gift, and one who made me so joyful yesterday, I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t control my smiles or the fact that our Christmas date wasn’t behind anyone’s back; I mean, Romeo and Juliet are an example.”

“Romeo and Juliet were kids. But either way, I can’t believe I didn’t want to share the table with you, because ‘we’ would have missed out on us. ”

“Jashank. He kept me hidden during witness protection and found a great girl for me too; yeah, never gonna hear the end of how I owe him, but it’s true.”

A Christmas kiss, during sunrise while it snowed…Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!


End file.
